


没有你的夏天

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·七夕联文补档，主题是6月“流年”+7月“绽放”+8月“星空”·钢琴家柚×星星天，HE·BGM：DEEN《君がいない夏》





	没有你的夏天

夏日的阳光透过窗户洒满了楼道，一排放着钢琴的小房间里，有着婴儿肥脸庞、穿着格子衬衫的小男孩正坐在调高了的钢琴凳上，稚嫩的小手灵活地挥舞着黑白色的象牙琴键，指间跳跃的音符构成了一段段清脆响亮的旋律，在空荡荡的走廊里悠然飘远。  
忽然，响起了一阵敲门声，伴随着的还有一个清亮的童声：“羽生哥哥！我来接你啦！”吐字还不太清晰，但嗓音里透着孩童的纯真与雀跃。  
坐在钢琴前的小男孩停下了手指的动作，伸手把印着五线谱的钢琴书合了起来塞进旁边椅子上放着的噗桑小书包，熟练地盖上钢琴盖，然后从凳子上轻轻跳下来，打开房间的门。  
一个比他矮了一点的小男孩背着一个画板，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，看见住在他家旁边这个会弹好听的钢琴曲的小哥哥，兴奋地蹦了蹦，然后拉起对方的手。  
“天天的美术班下课啦？”  
“嗯！下课了！我和妈妈说要来琴房接你一起回家吃饭的！”  
个子高一点的小男孩拍拍矮一点的小男孩的脑袋：“那就赶紧回家吧，你妈妈做的饭可好吃了！我们比比谁跑得更快，今天谁就奖励吃得更多哦！”  
“你肯定跑不过我！虽然我还背着画板呢。”  
“那，天天拉着我的手一起跑吧！”  
两个小小的男孩手拉着手，在洒满走廊的阳光里嬉笑着。  
弹钢琴的小男孩，是七岁的羽生结弦；背着画板的小男孩，是六岁的金博洋。  
正是一个小小梦想家的年纪。

他们两家都住在郊区，一出院门，就是一大片青草坡，每到春天的时候，坡道上便被青草和五颜六色的野花覆盖着，宛如一块巨大的花地毯。草地也十分柔软，躺在上面吹着暖风，晒着太阳，会让人情不自禁想打个盹。  
金博洋的爸爸是天文学家，一个戴着眼镜、和蔼可亲的男人，每个晴天的夜晚，他都会架着一杆天文望远镜，教自己的儿子辨认晴朗夜空中的点点繁星。接受了来自家庭熏陶的金博洋自小就对天上的星星有着十分的好奇心，并且开始学习和天文学有关的美术，因为在天文学中，常常需要在测量计算过每一颗星星在天空中的坐标之后，记录到画着格子的星图上，再把它们连接在一起，就成了一个个大小不同的星座。  
金博洋的生日是十月三日，属天秤座，羽生结弦的生日是十二月七日，属射手座，而当爸爸告诉自己这两个星座的最佳观测时间都在七、八月份之后，金博洋就窜到邻居家的院子里，把正在弹琴的羽生结弦拉出来，两个孩子并肩坐在一起，在夜空中辨认着属于自己的那个星座。  
一开始，金博洋还不能借着天文望远镜完全辨认清楚，毕竟有些星星实在太暗了，时间久了，也自然而然地就慢慢认清楚了。看星星的时候，金博洋就学着爸爸的样子有模有样地教羽生结弦看星星。  
“我爸爸说，每年7月7日的晚上，射手座会经过上中天，那个时候应该就能看清楚了！”金博洋骄傲地说。  
“天天好聪明！那我们今年就去看吧！”  
两个从小就一起长大的孩子，对于彼此的一切都十分清楚，也不吝啬对彼此的夸赞。  
今天晚上吃过晚饭，他们在得到了家长的同意之后，就带着望远镜到青草坡上看星星。  
金博洋架起了望远镜，凑在镜片上，羽生结弦坐在旁边，曲起膝盖坐着。  
“羽生哥哥，我爸爸说今天是中国农历的七夕节哦。”看着看着，金博洋忽然回过头来，“你听说过牛郎织女的故事吗？”  
羽生结弦不是中国人，但随着做外交官工作的妈妈到了中国定居之后，自然也对中国的文化有些了解。  
“听说过。”他点了点头，“传说，每年的七夕节，牛郎和织女才能见到面。”  
“那我带着你来看牛郎星和织女星好不好？我爸爸和我提起过的。”  
羽生结弦凑到望远镜前，金博洋的小手把镜筒微微掰了一点角度之后，开始教羽生结弦认牛郎星和织女星。  
“爸爸说，牛郎星和织女星是两颗不同的星星，它们也分别属于不同的星座，织女星属于天琴座，牛郎星属于天鹰座，它们和天鹅座的天津四星，构成了夏季大三角。”金博洋一边说，一边指导着羽生结弦，“你看见了吗？天空中有一个直角三角形，那就是夏季大三角哦。”  
羽生结弦循着金博洋的指示，透过望远镜，他确实看到了一个直角三角形。  
“找到了这个三角形以后，找牛郎星和织女星就很容易啦！”金博洋满脸兴奋，也不管羽生结弦看不看得见，“在直角顶点上的，就是织女星，在较长一边的，就是牛郎星，看，很好认吧！”  
羽生结弦经过金博洋的指点之后，认出了那两颗似乎在天空中隔着飘渺的银河遥遥相望的星星：“它们中间还隔了银河！只是，为什么它们不动呢？传说中，牛郎织女是可以相见的啊。”  
“传说终究还是传说啦。”金博洋摆了摆手，“传说中，王母娘娘用簪子划出了一道银河隔开了牛郎和织女，虽然传说他们每年都会在鹊桥上相见，不过，按天文学来看的话，隔着一条银河，牛郎和织女是见不到面的，真的要见面，也要过了很长时间才能见到。”  
羽生结弦似是明白地点了点头，又凑到望远镜前，这一次，他看见在牛郎星的旁边，还有两颗暗一点的小星星。  
“天天，我刚刚看见牛郎星的旁边还有两颗星星呢。”  
“那两颗星星我不知道叫什么，但是在传说中，它们是牛郎和织女在人间的孩子，织女被召回天庭之后，牛郎就带着两个孩子去找织女了。”  
羽生结弦看得累了，便躺在草地上，金博洋见状，也躺了下来。  
“天天，我们一直是好朋友，对吧？”  
金博洋愣了一下。  
羽生结弦把手伸过去一点，勾住金博洋的手指。  
“你说，我们长大以后，会不会也变成牛郎织女那样呢？”  
“我不知道。”金博洋侧过头看了一眼羽生结弦，他不知道羽生结弦的这两个问题是什么意思。  
羽生结弦也沉默了很久，久到他们躺在草地上几乎要睡着时，羽生结弦又发问了：  
“天天，你的梦想是什么？”  
“我的梦想啊。”金博洋想了想，“当然是要成为和爸爸一样伟大的天文学家！会知道很多人都不知道的事情！”  
“我想当一个音乐家，自由的音乐家。”羽生结弦道，“在世界各地巡回演出，就相当于环游世界了。”  
“那你一定会成功的。”金博洋的脸上绽出一个露着小虎牙的笑容，“你弹琴弹得那么好，又那么努力，如果你把整个世界都逛腻了，那我就带你到外太空去看看！”  
羽生结弦闻言笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
“那，说好了，如果我觉得整个世界我都看过了，那我就去找天天，让天天带我去外太空。”  
“嗯！骗人是小狗！”  
两个孩子的人生才刚刚开始。  
  
二十年后。  
羽生结弦用笔在五线谱上写完了最后一个音符，当他起身拉开窗帘时，洒到身上的阳光提醒着他，已经是早上了。  
羽生结弦按了一下太阳穴，然后仰躺在房间的大床上。  
这首曲子，他花了整整一个晚上来写，才大致完成了，只不过，有些细节还需要修改和润色，整整一夜没合眼，让羽生结弦疲倦到不想动一根手指。但是，他又不得不打起精神，因为今天他还要去参加一个大师班。  
27岁的羽生结弦如今已是在全世界范围内举办过音乐会的钢琴家、作曲家，许多著名的音乐学校和剧院都争相邀请他举办音乐会和大师班。有时候，羽生结弦甚至开始怀疑自己当初的选择是不是正确的。  
到了时间，羽生结弦便出门去了。  
他辗转世界各地，终于还是回到了自己出生的仙台市定居。自从二十岁时妈妈病逝之后，他便成了孤身一人漂泊在外，荣耀和金钱没有让他感到满足和踏实，只有回到故乡，才能让他安心。  
他回到仙台之后，故乡的孩子们慕名而来，每一个经过他指导的孩子，都在国际大赛上获得了不俗的成绩，甚至有从日本各地远道而来的人，咬牙坚持着弹下一首首高难度的曲子，只为了得到羽生结弦的一句指导和肯定。  
有时候，羽生结弦看着已经伴随了自己二十多年的钢琴，也会生出几分厌恶，它给他带来的是乐趣和成功，也给他带来了麻烦。  
参加完大师班，指导过一批主办方甄选出来的优秀的琴童之后，回到家的羽生结弦在钢琴前坐了很长时间，把自己昨晚写出来的那首曲子练习了一遍之后，他也终于想起，今天是七夕节。  
难怪街道上张灯结彩，一派祥和，原来是七夕祭已经到来。  
羽生结弦打开了钢琴正对着的柜门，把完稿的曲子放进一个印着黄色噗桑的谱夹里，关上柜门时，他瞥到了放在柜子最底层的那张照片。  
那是一个银色雕花的相框，嵌着一张照片，照片上，是两个搭着肩膀比着树杈手，对着镜头笑得十分开心的小男孩，其中一个小男孩，露出了一颗小虎牙。  
羽生结弦不由自主地伸出手，抚摸着相框中那个露着虎牙的小男孩的脸。  
在羽生结弦的内心深处，其实一直藏着一个久远的诺言。  
照片中的这个小男孩，也曾经在一个七夕的夜晚，满天星辰的注视下，拉着他的手指，对着他绽出灿烂的笑容，用稚嫩的声音对他说，如果你觉得已经把整个世界都逛腻了，那我就带着你到外太空去。  
自那之后，小小的羽生结弦更加发奋努力地练琴，只是，在那一年羽生结弦的生日那天，金博洋忽然从他的生命中消失了，没有留下任何讯息。  
小时候的羽生结弦以为他只是搬走了，他的天天绝不会忘记自己和他之间的约定，二十年过去了，他依然这么认为，但是，他走遍了全世界，似乎都找不到金博洋。他举办的每一场音乐会，观众席上似乎都没有金博洋的身影。  
究竟是在什么时候，他对他的友情已经悄然发生质变？  
羽生结弦把那张照片摆回柜子里，关上柜门，回到自己的房间。  
他的房间朝南，整面墙都是巨大的落地窗，在落地窗边，摆着一张沙发椅，每当他觉得累了，就会躺在上面闭目养神。  
虽然今天一整天都很累，但到了晚上，羽生结弦没有丝毫倦意。  
他关掉房间里的灯，让外面的天光照进来。  
羽生结弦依稀记得，很小的时候，金博洋会带着他一起出去看星星，那个结下约定的夜晚，他第一次教他辨认出了牛郎星和织女星，他问了一个问题，他们长大以后，会不会和牛郎织女一样，分隔两地，只能遥遥相望却不能碰触到彼此？  
如今，是不是一语成谶了呢？  
羽生结弦仰起头，在漫天的星星中，终于找到了牛郎星和织女星。  
金博洋说过，在天文学中，牛郎星和织女星隔了一条银河，如果要相见，要经过漫长的岁月。  
羽生结弦凝视着那两颗星星许久，他只感觉，似乎天上所有的星星正在慢慢降落，伴随着意识渐渐模糊，他终于歪倒在躺椅上睡着了。  
  
半梦半醒之间，羽生结弦觉得有什么软软的东西轻轻地擦过自己的脸颊。  
他把眼睛睁开了一条缝，然后眨了眨眼睛，完全看清楚眼前的景象时，他呆住了。  
记忆中那个小男孩长大了许多，脸颊却依然残留着一点婴儿肥，修长的身形坐在离羽生结弦不远的地方，刚才脸上的触感，应该是他在用手指抚摸自己的脸颊。  
金博洋的身影在他的眼里还带着有些虚幻的色彩，薄薄的嘴唇吐露出的话语也飘渺得有些不真实，却是和记忆中没有太大差别的嗓音。  
他笑着开口，露出那颗小虎牙：  
“我回来找你了，羽生哥哥。”  
下一秒，他被紧紧拥进一个怀里。  
羽生结弦花了一个晚上的时间来确定这是不是他在做梦。他拥抱着金博洋，仿佛一件珍贵的东西失而复得。  
“天天，我找了你很久。”  
羽生结弦凝视着他。  
“可是，我找遍了全世界，都没有找到你。”  
“告诉我，这二十年，你去了哪里？”  
金博洋不说话，只是抬起自己的手。  
羽生结弦在那双白皙修长的手上找不到任何会引起他注意的印记，疑惑地抬起头。  
金博洋摇摇头，依然不说话。  
得不到任何回答的羽生结弦也没有露出愠怒的神色，只是把金博洋抱得更紧了一点。  
“……不想说的话，没关系，你回来了就好。”  
“至少我不用担心了，因为你平平安安的。”  
“答应我，以后别走了，好吗？”  
金博洋犹豫了一下，点了点头。  
羽生结弦笑了，笑容就像是二十年前的金博洋。  
人们忽然发现，钢琴家的身边，多了一位长着娃娃脸的年轻人。  
不管走到哪里，娃娃脸的年轻人都跟在钢琴家的身边，他们站在一起，就算是依然幻想着能够邂逅年轻英俊的钢琴家发生一段浪漫爱情故事的年轻女孩们，也不得不承认，他们看上去似乎更般配，挑不出什么不和谐的地方。  
羽生结弦沉寂了二十多年的灵魂，伴随金博洋的归来，重新苏醒。  
  
一年后。  
“羽生，练了很久吧，休息一会儿。”  
刚刚弹完一整首肖邦第一叙事曲的羽生结弦看见金博洋微笑着端着装了精致蛋糕的小盘子走过来。  
羽生结弦有哮喘病史，原本羽生结弦自己都认为金博洋会忘了这件事情，但是他没有。  
“明天就是七夕节了。”羽生结弦看了一眼墙上的挂历，“但是我还有演奏会，不能陪你一起看星星了。”  
“没关系，我去演奏会现场等你。”金博洋笑笑，“等你的演奏会结束了，我们再一起去你说的那个地方。”  
羽生结弦伸手拍拍金博洋的头发：“要是你觉得无聊，你可以待在家里等着我回来。”  
“你不是担心我一个人在家会不安全吗？”金博洋微微撅起了嘴。  
“那，就只好委屈你了。”  
那是一场精彩绝伦的演奏会，羽生结弦精湛的演奏让在场的所有观众都沉浸其中，在观众的眼里，这位年轻的钢琴家的前途依然大好。  
演奏会结束，观众们意犹未尽，一边讨论着一边离开了现场。羽生结弦则带着金博洋从剧场的后门溜了出去，开着车往预定的地点驶去。  
白天是大晴天，到了晚上之后，夜空也格外晴朗，就连平时那些不太看得见的星星都变亮了几分，已经有些困意的金博洋靠着车窗就睡着了。  
“天天，我们到了。”  
羽生结弦把车开到了一座小山丘的平地上，眼前是一个陡坡，能够望见仙台城的天际线，城市里，还有点点闪烁的灯火。  
拉着金博洋的手，羽生结弦和他一起坐在草地上，仰望着天空。  
一切，似乎都回到了二十年前。  
“天天，还记得那个时候你教我辨认牛郎星和织女星吗？”  
羽生结弦温柔的声线飘过金博洋的耳际，似真似幻。  
“我们也是像现在这样，一起坐在草地上。”  
金博洋点了点头。  
“那天也是七夕，也和现在一模一样。”  
“那么。”羽生结弦把他拉起来，“我有很重要的事情，要对天天说。”  
金博洋已经大概猜到了是什么事情，所以他看着羽生结弦把一枚戒指套在他的手指上时，也没有任何惊讶之色。  
“天天离开之后，虽然我还是会一个人去看星星，不过，我身边已经没有你了，这么多年，不管我有多忙，不管我在哪里，每一个夏天，我都会去那里的某一处可以看到星星的地方，但是，始终不能找回当年的感觉。”  
“现在，你终于又回来了。”他说，“我希望以后的每个夏天，你都不会从我生命当中缺席。我爱你，天天。”  
金博洋闻言，望了一眼羽生结弦虔诚的眼睛，然后如释重负般笑了笑。  
“既然如此，那我也可以告诉你了，我一直以来，都去了哪里。”  
金博洋接下来述说的故事让羽生结弦目瞪口呆。  
“我本来就不是人类，我的爸爸也不是，他原本是一颗流星，但是在漫长的岁月当中，有了智慧，所以，他带着我，就像牛郎星身边的伴星一样，来到了地球，变成了人类的模样。因为本就是宇宙中的一颗星体，所以爸爸才会对天文学如此了解。”  
“我带着你去看星星之前，爸爸说，我们是时候应该离开了，因为，他并不适应这个世界，他向往的是更加自由的宇宙。”  
“可是，一旦在地球上有了挂念的人，总有一天就会重新回到地球。”  
“我的年纪应该比你大很多。”金博洋冲着他笑了笑，“因为，我是一颗星星。虽然在外表上，我看起来似乎比你年纪小。我也喜欢叫你羽生哥哥，所以一直都没有说。”  
“但是，如果重新变成人类，也只有一年的时间，如果没有找到那个自己挂念着的人，或者，你挂念的人已经不再挂念你，那么，就得重新回到天上，等待下一个变成人类的时机，那段岁月，很漫长。我觉得，没有你在的时候，我很孤独。”  
这似乎是一个科幻故事，但是羽生结弦对此深信不疑。  
他握着金博洋的手，十指相扣。  
“但是，你很幸运，你挂念的人也在挂念着你。”  
“所以，你是不是就不用变回去了？”  
“对。”金博洋微笑着，“所以，为了感谢你，我决定，以后一直陪在你的身边，永远不离开。”  
原来，真的像传说中的那样，天上的星辰也会有灵智，也会向往人间的生活。  
羽生结弦笑着揽过金博洋的腰，伸手抚摸着他的脸，和他四目相对。  
“所以，我们不用像牛郎织女一样了。”  
夜空中遥遥相望的牛郎星和织女星仿佛正注视着大地上的这对伴侣，月亮为他们洒下一层朦胧的银光。  
在光芒中，羽生结弦吻住了金博洋的唇。  
一吻天荒。


End file.
